


You Need More Sleep

by Graceless_Grace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fever, M/M, Sickfic, klance college AU, lance runs himself into the ground and has a wild fever dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceless_Grace/pseuds/Graceless_Grace
Summary: College AU Klance where Lance constantly runs himself into the ground and Keith has had enough. Also, Lance has a pretty wild fever dream.





	You Need More Sleep

Fuzzy black caterpillars scuttled across snow-white pages, spinning merrily in circles. Lance didn’t dare turn the page. What if he squashed them? They were just innocent little bugs, and besides, they made the book far more interesting. He was meant to be analyzing some old text that he honestly didn’t care about that much. Shiro sat across from him, flipping through pages at an alarmingly fast pace. It was as if he and Lance were in two different worlds, where Lance spent an hour staring at one page and Shiro finished half his book.

He knew he needed to do something. Turn the page, close the book, announce he was tired and needed a nap or a coffee or something. But the caterpillars and their thin, black bodies continued to slink around a while sky, drawing him in, deeper, deeper…

His mind began to wander, a soft gust of heat cascading over his bare skin. He was moving faster now, like Shiro’s fluttering pages. Lance couldn’t quite process each page he landed in before he heard Shiro turn to another one.

First a field of sunflowers, all turned away from the sun. How sad, Lance thought. They’ll all die.

Then, a soft bed, sweat soaked sheets. He could hear distant happiness, moans and grunts that sounded quite a bit like Keith and Lance’s own voices. He smiled, liking this page, before it was turned again.

He visited a wheat field, his parent’s kitchen on Christmas Eve, laying out milk and cookies with his siblings. There was the lamp section of some store Keith liked, the bookstore, some weird cafe. But then, the scenes grew dark. The sunflowers all wilted. The bedroom was empty, glass covering the floor. The field caught fire. The flames spread to the kitchen, smothering him, making his eyes water. Coughs poured from between his lips, the flames and their sadistic choking him, robbing him of his oxygen.

Lance bolted awake, heart pounded, head hammering behind his eyes. He bolted up, a blanket falling off his shaking form. Beside him, Red and Blue, his and Keith’s cats, lay curled up, sound asleep.

“W-what?” He scratched his head, finding that his hair was sticky with sweat, clinging to the back of his neck. 

Something came close to him, his vision was still cloudy with fever, and he couldn’t tell who it was until they spoke. “Shiro dropped you off.” It was Keith. “He said you two were studying and you fell asleep. He couldn’t wake you up, you were running a fever.” He sighed. “Baby, you have to stop doing this. I know you want to be busy and have a great GPA and be a SGA Officer and all that, but you… you are the most important thing. I hate seeing you put yourself last.”

Lance cracked a small smile. He could smell chicken soup on the stove, and felt Keith wrap a thin blanket around his shoulders.

“In my world,” Lance croaked, “You’re most important. I don’t like worrying you… I’ll take it easy for a while, okay?”

Keith grinned widely, and planted a sloppy kiss against Lance’s flushed, sticky cheek. “Come on, I made you dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my sickfic side blog (tumblr), graceless-fever  
> I take requests! Hit me up either on my blog or here. ♡  
> Please don't forget to comment if you liked it!


End file.
